Teen Titans: The Rise of Titans Neo
by grimandgrimmer
Summary: When the Justice League offers a membership, all but two refuse.  Kicking out what they thought were their friends, they decide what to do next.  Rated M for safety.  Teen Titans/massive crossover.


It's been a while since I've done a new story. Not the Digimon story, but one with a huge cast of character. Now this is a Teen Titans story, one that takes place during the cartoon, right after Titans Go! However, let me warn you, this will be a big crossover, a real big one. Also, some characters will be out of character for this one, so if you don't like it, don't read it. So strap yourselves in and enjoy the prologue of Titans Neo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters that will appear in here. The Teen Titans series belongs to Warner Bros and DC comics, the Marvel characters belongs to Marvel; the DC characters belong to Warner Bros and DC comics, Infamous belongs to Sucker Punch and Sony, the Authority belongs to DC and Wildstorm. More will follow. I make nothing off of this.

Prologue

Everyone was in high spirits as they partied in the Titan's tower. Not only had they defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, but they had also defeated Dr. Light as well. After all of that, what better way than to celebrate? Robin and Raven both went out to buy some pizza; Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their games and taking on all challengers. All in all, everyone was in high spirits.

Just then, there was a phone call on the computer. Cyborg looked towards Beast Boy, then to Aqualad, and finally to Mas y Menos, then sighed and got up. "Fine, I'll get it. It's probably nothing." He went over to the computer and pressed a few buttons, and found Superman to be on the screen.

"Hey there Titans," he said beaming. "I've heard that you've defeated the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Dude, how did you know that," Beast Boy asked, looking a bit freaked out.

Cyborg turned to him with an 'are you serious' look. "He has Super hearing, Beast Boy. Not that hard to figure out."

Superman let out a chuckle. "Now everyone, we don't need to fight. Rather, I've heard it from J'onn J'ozz. He's been watching you for a while. Anyways, I've come to tell you that the League and I have been talking, and we've decided to invite you to join the League."

At the mention of those words, everyone reacted in a different way. Cyborg's single eye nearly jumped out of its socket, and he couldn't keep the grin off his face. Beast Boy let out a shout of joy, Starfire looked real happy. The rest of the Titans, except for Speedy since he had to leave, we're varying degrees of excitement.

The Man of Steel gave out another chuckle. "I take that as a yes? What about Robin and Raven?"

Beast Boy smiled. "Don't worry, I think he'll be joining up, and Raven too."

After Superman logged off, Cyborg and Beast Boy gave each other high fives. "Boo yeah," Cyborg yelled out, "We're going to be in the Justice League! How exciting is that?"

Starfire looked a bit worried. "Friend Cyborg, don't you think we should wait until Robin is back?"

Cyborg smiled. "Don't worry; I think he'll be happy too. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

_Pizza Palace, 9:30 PM_

Robin smiled to himself as he carried the pizza boxes back to the car. They had scored a huge victory against the forces of evil. Sure it wasn't over just yet, but it couldn't mean they couldn't celebrate. Besides, everyone else wanted to party, and how could he refuse? As he walked back to the car, he started to think about his team. His team had gone through much, from Slade to Brother Blood, to Trigon and finally the Brotherhood of Evil. And to think, this all started when he decided to strike out on his own so he wouldn't be under Batman's shadow. As he went up to the car, he heard Raven say, "Don't worry, I'll drive." The purple haired girl held out her hand, waiting for the keys.

"It's alright Raven; I'll put them in the back seat." Robin said. It wasn't a big deal, up until he dropped his keys. Raven smiled and went to pick them up. "Are you really sure about that? I can drive and you can sit in the passenger's seat, Dick."

Robin sighed. "Alright, you win Raven." As they left the pizza place, Raven started to talk. "Robin, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you remember when we fought Trigon? When you fought my father?" The girl sounded sad.

"Raven, we've been over this. You will not end up like him. You've shown everyone that you wouldn't end up like him."

"I know that, but what about the pro…"

"Raven, you shouldn't focus on some old prophecy. Besides, sometimes you have to follow your own path, not a path that had been decided for you. Don't worry about it, okay."

Raven smiled. "Thanks. These past few years have been fun. I can't believe we went from a group of very different people to a team that can actually work together."

Robin nodded to that. "Yeah, I guess we've come a long way. You know Raven; do you have anyone that you've had more feelings for?

"First we talk about the team and now we're talking about my dating life?" Raven was silent after that sentence. After a while, she opened her mouth again. "There's one guy I do like, but I'm afraid he would reject me. Besides, there's another girl that likes him."

Robin nodded. "I see. You want my advice, or should I leave it alone?"

"I didn't know Batman gave you advice on girls."

"The less you know the better." Robin said. "And I am not kidding. He really didn't need to use the puppets, especially in costume."

"When did this happen?"

"It was before we left Jump City to chase down the Brotherhood of Evil."

After they parked the car in the garage, they entered the elevator. On the way up, neither of them said a word. When they went to the top floor, they found everyone looking excited. Cyborg spotted them and waved them over. "You got the pizzas, Robin? Excellent! Set them over there while I tell you the good news." After Robin set the pizzas down on the table and Cyborg shut the radio off, Cyborg wait until he was sure Robin was listening to him.

"So what's this good news?" Robin asked him.

"We got invited to join the Justice League!" Beast Boy shouted out. Cyborg glared right at Beast Boy before turning to Robin. "Now that he spoiled it, we got invited to the Justice League. Isn't that exciting?"

At those words, Robin froze. "You said no, didn't you?"

Cyborg shook his head. "I told Superman that all of us were joining up. Why aren't you excited? We'll be moving up in the world."

Robin shook his head. "We can't join the Justice League, guys. We've been doing fine without them for years. Don't we have a city to protect?"

This really wasn't going as well as anyone had hoped. They thought Robin would be excited. After all, it wasn't everyday that an offer like this comes along. Cyborg then turned to Raven. "Raven, what about you? You can join up if you want. Leave Robin behind if you want to."

Raven shook her head, a furious look on her face. "You expect me to just up and leave my home? The first home I've had in a while? No thanks, you can do what ever you want."

Beast Boy looked unhappy. "So what if you don't want to leave. You can stay here, if you want to. If I want to leave, then I damn well will."

Cyborg nodded. "See, Robin? I know most of us would want to be part of something bigger. Besides, you think anyone would take us seriously if we're part of the Teen Titans? No, they won't! If you're going to continue to be a child, that's fine with me. As for us, we're leaving."

Starfire looked unhappy. Everyone was fighting, and all because of one phone call. Weren't they supposed to be friends?

Robin turned to Starfire. "What about you, Star? What will you do?"

Starfire looked torn. On one hand, she wanted to make more friends. The Justice League would be her opportunity to do so, as well as help others all over the world. On the other hand, she didn't want to upset Robin and have him hate her forever. There was also the matter of her feelings for him. If she left, then she would lose him for good.

Robin looked at the girl's sad face. "Starfire, you can go with them if you want to. I won't blame you if you do so."

Starfire nodded and stood by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg smiled at this. "Looks like Starfire made the right decision. I'll give you and Raven one last chance. Join us, or still act like we're still kids and stay here?"

Robin glared at him. "I've made my decision. And it's time for me to make another decision. If you're going to join the League, then there's no point in you staying here any longer. As of right now, you are evicted."

Beast Boy exploded, "You can't throw us out!"

Robin smirked. "I can and will. Bumblebee, are you and your team thinking about joining the League?"

"Yes we are going to join. Do we have to leave as well?"

Robin nodded. "I'm afraid so. You have four days to get your stuff and go."

Now it was Cyborg's turn to explode. "So you tell her she has to leave like you're talking about the weather? Why can't you do that to your actual friends! And besides, we don't have to leave!"

"In case you didn't understand, Wayne Enterprises owns these buildings. In other words, I own these buildings. Besides, at least Bumblebee can talk to me without being an ass about it." What Cyborg and everyone else hadn't known until now, Titans Tower and Titans East Tower was owned by him. While in Jump City, Bruce had given him the tower as a base of operations. The building had been furnished by Wayne Enterprises, and the man had handed the keys over to Robin. So in other words, both of the towers were his, paid for by Bruce.

Cyborg muttered something under his breath. "You know what, fine! If you want to be that way, then we'll leave. But you'll come crawling back to us. I know you will." No one said a word after that as they left. Starfire looked behind her, but she knew that Robin wouldn't change his mind. Not after this spectacle.

After everyone had left, Robin let out a scream of frustration and pounded the couch. Was this it? After everyone had been through? After all the good times they had? It wasn't fair!

Just then, he heard someone clapping. He turned around and saw a black-suited figure step out of the shadows, clapping all the while. The distinguishing features on him were the red x on his chest and the x on his white facemask as well.

"I never knew you had it in you, throwing your friends out in the cold like that. Never knew you were heartless like that."

Robin glared at the man. "What do you want, Red X?"

The man threw his hands up in a nonthreatening gesture. "I'm here to join the team."

"Why should I let you join?"

"Well Robin, I have a couple of good reasons. The one I'm going to stick is that you just threw out your other teammates, so you'll need some extra backup in fights. Don't you agree?"

"He has a point, Robin," Raven said. "We'll need new teammates. Who do you think we should call to help us out?"

Robin nodded. "You can join, but why us?"

"It's getting kind of boring being a thief. Not a lot of good things to steal anymore. Besides, being a hero could be rewarding, don't you think?"

Robin glared at him. "I said you could join, not that I trust you or anything. You step out of line, and it's straight to jail, got it?"

Red X saluted. "Yes sir. Now what are we going to do with the pizza?"

_Titans Tower_

_9:00 AM_

Raven sighed as she got up. After she got dressed, yesterday's events came back to her. She remembered what had happened, how her friends had abandoned the team. Now all that was left was her, Robin, and that Red X character. As she walked towards the elevator, she saw Red X run up to her.

"Hey babe, what's shaking?"

"It's nine in the morning. I really don't want to be bothered right now."

But Red X wasn't listening. "Come one Raven, don't be like that. I mean, so what if we fought every time we meet. Why the hostility? We're allies, aren't we?"

"X, I really don't want to hurt anyone today. Last night was a little bit rough. So if you could leave me alone, that would be great."

Surprisingly, Red X did just that. As soon as the elevator arrived at their floor, they entered it. After a while, they got out at the top and saw Robin already talking to Batman.

"Robin, why are you talking to Batman?" Raven asked.

Robin turned to them. "Looks like what happened had reached the Justice League. Speedy had found out what happened and left the base."

Batman gave out a low chuckle. "It was humorous watching him curse his teammates out, especially Green Arrow. But enough of that, time to get back to business. While I don't agree on throwing your friends and the Titans East members out of the towers, I do agree that it should've been discussed amongst all of you. If there was a decision to be made, then we discussed it among ourselves. We don't make the decisions without unless everyone is accounted for."

"From what I gathered, the decision had been made. They would've left even if you two had been there to begin with."

"Batman turned to the person that spoke. "So you're Red X. While I don't agreed that you've added this person to your group, especially with stolen Wayne Tech equipment, I do agree that he's somewhat trustworthy. Meanwhile, I need to talk to Robin alone." Both Raven and Red X knew what he meant, and left quickly.

While they waited outside, Red X tried to make conversation with Raven, only for the girl to ignore him. After a while, they heard Robin calling for them. When they came in, they saw Robin, or who they thought was Robin. In his place was a young man wearing a black bodysuit. The suit looked like Batman's suit, but with a red v-like shape on the front. The person also wore a different domino mask.

Raven was the first to say something. "Robin, what is this?"

The man smiled. "I've wanted to tell the old team about this, but what had happened; I think it's time I showed you. As for Robin, I have officially retired that position. On this day, I am no longer Robin. From now on, you can call me Nightwing."

Red X gave out a whistle. "So you're growing up, aren't you? Nightwing, now that's a name."

Raven smiled. "So Nightwing, what do we do now?"

Nightwing smiled. "I've been talking to Batman, and he's been showing me some candidates. For now, we're going to New York City."

TBC

Kind of wordy and long, but I think I like this chapter. Next time, the newly christened Titans are off to the Big Apple to meet an associate of Batman's known as Moon Knight. As he shows them the ropes, a new potential ally joins up. And who is this Red Arrow character? Tune in to find out.


End file.
